


can i be your boyfriend (can i?)

by kamrynmustdie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Flirting, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, but there’s no details of surgery or anything don’t worry, chan’s kinda a dick i’m sorry, he’s only mentioned tho so no big deal, hyunjin is a wonderful doctor and nobody can tell me otherwise, like a lot... jisung can’t be stopped, unrealistic but when has fanfic ever been realistic, working title so if you have better suggestions pls comment them thank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamrynmustdie/pseuds/kamrynmustdie
Summary: jisung just came out of surgery and hyunjin is the long-suffering (and super attractive) doctor-in-training.





	can i be your boyfriend (can i?)

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this au on twitter and it sparked my interest - the original tweet (i can’t find the owner but credit where it’s due, this wasn’t my idea) involved jisung losing his memory, which didn’t work with the plot i had planned.
> 
> i actually finished this back on 21/07/18, but as always i needed a while to convince myself posting it wouldn’t be a terrible idea. anyway, enjoy this mess of a fic, and keep in mind that i don’t know much about hospitals, so please point out any inaccuracies there may be.

**problem 1: the pain**

it had started with small twinges of pain in his abdomen, enough to make him cringe but not enough to be worrying. jisung had thought nothing of it; he was used to weird aches and pains in weird places, so this was nothing new.

slowly, it had worsened. it was only when he began struggling to walk that he realised it may have been a problem - that, and the constant cough that seemed to be there just to cause more damage. he was on the verge of sickness at all times, and jisung began to think that maybe, just maybe, something wasn’t right.

appendicitis, the doctors had said.

surgery, they’d said.

fuck, jisung had said.

 

**problem 2: the surgery**

“have you had anything to eat or drink in the last eight hours?”

“...i wish.”

his throat was dry, hunger pains almost contending with his stupid fucking appendix, and jisung was generally miserable. who could blame him? he didn’t ask for any of this. not his fault his dumb appendix didn’t work-

then again, maybe it was the hunger talking.

“you’ve got someone to drive you home after this?”

jisung nodded, gesturing vaguely to the waiting room where chan was, well, waiting, albeit unhappily. jisung could almost picture the exact expression, one he and his friends liked to call ‘Concerned Dad Face™’, and the image had him laughing drily despite his current situation.

“great, we’re just going to hook you up to an IV now. we need to put you under general anaesthetic soon, if that’s alright?”

he didn’t remember much after that, only the feeling of his IV needle being inserted before he was out.

 

**problem 3: the doctor**

“you’re awake! how are you feeling?”

jisung blinked stupidly. he was awake? cool, could he get out of the damn hospital as soon as possible, please?

“that won’t be possible, i’m afraid.” his doctor said this with a laugh, as if he heard it a lot.

he probably did, jisung’s mind helpfully supplied.

head still swimming, he turned to face his doctor, who was shuffling busily around his bed, and was really hot, what the fuck?

“i’m hyunjin, by the way, i’ll be keeping you company until you’re ready to leave. you’ll probably have to stay overnight, though, since we caught you pretty late. sorry about that.”

he was young, that was for sure, maybe jisung’s age or a little older, and he was pretty- almost too pretty to be real.

“keep me company?”

the doctor - hyunjin - smiled gently, nodding.

“like... like a boyfriend?”

maybe it was the after-effects of the morphine, or jisung’s sleep-numbed brain, but it made perfect sense to him.

hyunjin giggled at that, and if there was a way to uwu in real life, jisung would have done it.

“sure, like a boyfriend.” his face still seemed ready to laugh, cute eye-smile doing nothing for jisung’s sanity.

“oh, shit, your heart monitor-“

the crazed beeping registered in jisung’s tired ears then, and he watched as hyunjin rushed to sort things out.

“what’s got your heart going, hmm?”

jisung smiled as the pile of literal mush he was calling a brain tried to think of a response.

“you, hyunjinnie, you make my heart flutter.”

that’d do nicely, he thought.

at least he got to see the doctor’s pretty smile again.

“don’t go pulling stunts like that too often, jisung-ah, or we could both get in trouble.”

with that, hyunjin busied himself once more with checking the younger’s vitals, making small conversation as he worked. he was so easy to talk to, jisung thought, no wonder i like him already-

“mind if i take your breathing rate, jisungie?”

jisung offered a small nod, watching happily as hyunjin settled himself next to the bed and grabbed the stopwatch around his neck.

from then they stayed in silence, but comfortably so; jisung knew that if he were to look at hyunjin at any point he’d forget to breathe or something similarly embarrassing, so made it his job to face the other way and act as if he was trying to fall asleep. even then, hyunjin’s gaze on him felt heavy, too heavy, despite his only aim being to analyse his breathing.

long story short, han jisung was struggling.

“alright, 15 seems pretty average, i’ll take it.”

just like that, it was over.

“i need your temperature now, if you wait a second i can grab a thermometer for you.”

“i don’t need a thermometer to know how hot you are-“

“jisung-ah, can you save the flirting for when you’re not doped up on morphine?” hyunjin waved the thermometer threateningly in his direction, and jisung promptly shut his mouth.

“hey, i need your mouth open for this.”

jisung opened his mouth to argue, and hyunjin saw his chance. before he knew what was happening, the thermometer was under his tongue and hyunjin was smiling smugly.

“while we wait for that, i’ll take your pulse... your heart monitor’s right there, but i wanna keep myself busy.”

he sat himself back next to jisung’s bed and gently held one of his hands, using two fingers to find his pulse. once he’d located it, he supported jisung’s wrist with one hand, fumbling with his stopwatch with the other so he could time another minute.

jisung almost wished he could speak properly, just so he could tell hyunjin how warm his hands were. they felt comforting against his own, like safety and home.

“68 beats per minute, you’re fine on that account... let’s check your thermometer, yeah?” hyunjin read the measurement before removing the device from jisung’s mouth, laying it aside.

“39°! jesus, sungie, you’re burning up.”

jisung watched as hyunjin fetched another piece of equipment, confused.

“isn’t 39, like, really cold?”

hyunjin whipped around, almost throwing his blood pressure monitor at jisung.

“not in celsius, it’s not. now, if you give me your arm, i can take your blood pressure, then i’ll leave you alone for a bit. how’s that?”

jisung pouted at that. if you asked him later on, he’d blame the anaesthesia, but in that moment the thought of hyunjin leaving him was enough to warrant a sad pout.

“quit that, i’ll feel bad for ditching you.” hyunjin wrapped the strap around jisung’s upper arm as the younger continued to try and persuade him to stay.

“we’re boyfriends, right, baby? we stay together.”

hyunjin paused, taking jisung’s blood pressure and undoing the strap before he responded.

“...right. boyfriends. i’ll be back later, alright? i need to let a proper doctor know how you’re doing, then i’ll be with you again, don’t worry.” with a short gesture to the man watching him from the corner of the room, hyunjin smiled again. “it won’t take long.”

jisung grinned, tired again already.

_boyfriends. oh, what that did to him._

 

**problem 4: the stay**

“how’s your temp now, sungie?” hyunjin pressed a warm hand to the younger’s forehead in lieu of a thermometer, flinching at his condition.

“you’re still so warm! you’re running a bit of a fever, we’ll have to keep an eye on that.”

jisung nodded slowly, moving to watch as hyunjin replaced the dressing on his stitches.

“these are healing nicely, at least. no complications there. now, are you ready to sleep again, given how you’ve been knocked out most of the day?” hyunjin smiled fondly at how jisung’s eyes lit up at that.

“sleep is, like, my favourite thing. apart from you, hyunjinnie, you might be my new favourite thing.”

_how do you even react to that?_

“i’m flattered, but i need to leave you for the night. let me check that everything’s working, i’ll take your vitals again, and you can rest like you need to.”

hyunjin settled into the routine of making sure the various monitors around jisung’s bed were functioning like they should, as well as making sure jisung himself was functioning like he should. all the while, small compliments would hit him as he worked, something he’d become used to through working with jisung. the urge to flirt back was awful, but hyunjin restrained; he wasn’t losing his job for this boy, as cute as he was.

“you’re at 38.5°. you’re improving, if only slightly. if you need anything, anything at all - well, within reason - you press this button, and i’ll be right by your side in no time.” hyunjin spoke kindly, as always, and jisung’s expression dropped as he realised what was happening.

“don’t leave... stay with me.”

“i can’t, really, it’s not suitable-“ as much as hyunjin would, admittedly, love to stay with him, it wasn’t in his policy, there was almost definitely something stopping him from doing that, he’d get fired, his life would end...

“but what if i need comfort? what if cuddles are essential for my wellbeing?”

jisung did raise a pretty strong argument.

“i’m sure you can survive one night without cuddles. me holding you all night would do nothing for your fever, jisungie, you’d boil to death.”

he was nothing if not persistent, hyunjin would give him that. however, he had a job to do, and cuddling jisung was not part of it.

(he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want it to be.)

“but you’re so warm, it’s so comforting...”

jisung was pouting again; he made it so hard to say no to him.

“if i’m warm, you’ll only get warmer. i can’t cuddle you, jisung-ah, that’s that. i’m sorry. hit the button if you need me, but not if you’re asking for cuddles. sleep well!”

with a gentle wave, hyunjin left the room, another doctor in tow. jisung slumped in his bed - he’d really liked hyunjin’s company.

he’d see him in the morning, at least.

morning couldn’t come soon enough.

 

**problem 5: the next day**

jisung woke slowly. what time was it? where was he? what happened-

oh. the surgery.

he looked to his right; a digital clock read 9:43am. he was rarely up so late.

he looked further, spotting a semi-familiar pair of legs, following them up to a familiar torso, to a very familiar face.

hyunjin.

_oh, god, hyunjin._

what had he said to him?

“ah, you’re awake! i was just taking your breathing rate. you’re still completely normal.” hyunjin greeted him with a soft grin, offering a slightly awkward wave along with it.

(it was cute, but you didn’t hear that from jisung.)

“i’m so sorry.”

hyunjin’s brow furrowed at that, and jisung watched as he tilted his head confusedly. “for what?”

jisung inwardly cheered; he couldn’t have been that bad if that was the response.

“...everything i may have said yesterday.”

realisation dawned over hyunjin’s face then, and jisung took back his cheering.

“it was cute, i’ll let it slide.”

well, that was okay, probably.

“temperature time!” jisung giggled at the doctor’s energy, opening his mouth so hyunjin could settle the thermometer underneath his tongue.

they’d fallen into a nice routine between them - checking his breathing, taking his pulse while his temperature registered, then checking his blood pressure. jisung could almost get used to it.

he’d rather not, but then again, he could happily get used to hyunjin being around.

“36.5°! you’re clear. not sure what caused your fever, but you cleared up surprisingly quickly, so we’ll accept that as a win. otherwise, you’re recovering wonderfully, so all that’s left is to change your dressing and send you home.”

there was a weird mixture of happiness and sadness combining within jisung’s drowsy body, leaving a bittersweet feeling to reside where his usual energy would be.

he was happy to leave the godforsaken hospital, to take a shower, eat some real food, and shit in peace...

but he was sad to leave hyunjin.

when did get so soft? over his doctor, of all people?

“hey, hey, stop overthinking.” hyunjin looked up from where he was fiddling with jisung’s wounds, offering the smile the younger adored so much. “do you have someone to drive you home? i understand you had someone waiting here, but there’s no sign of him today.”

_fuck you, bang chan._

“that’ll be a no, then. you can ring him now, if it’s easiest.”

hyunjin cocked his head, thinking. he turned to his supervisor, posing the riskiest question so far.

“would i be allowed to take him home, sir? his ride left yesterday.”

receiving a stiff nod, albeit a hesitant one, hyunjin inwardly rejoiced and turned back to speak to jisung.

“can i get your address? i can drive you home, if you’d like.”

 

**problem 6: the drive**

“let’s get you discharged, and we’ll be all set.” hyunjin kept a firm arm around jisung’s waist, supporting him as they walked towards the exit.

as soon as he was free to leave, they were on their way to hyunjin’s car, jisung excitedly telling him all the things he could do in the comfort of his own home.

it was as if he’d been gone a year, rather than a day.

“seatbelt on? let me just input your address, if you can tell me-“

jisung read out his home address, hyunjin poked hopefully at the satnav until it worked, and they were off.

the journey was filled with small talk, both exchanging tales of their younger selves and their not-so-smart moments, conversation flowing naturally between them so that it seemed like no time at all until they were at jisung’s door.

“i’ll help you out, come on.” hyunjin rushed around the car to pull jisung up to a standing position, arm back around his torso as they walked to his doorstep.

hyunjin paused before they could go in, suddenly serious in his demeanour.

“it’s gonna seem weird, but i’d really like to see you again.”

it was rushed and bluntly honest, and jisung couldn’t be happier.

“i think i’d like that, too. could i get your number? we can arrange something.” hyunjin handed his phone over so jisung could save his number, giggling as jisung sent a quick ‘it’s ya boi sungie’ to him.

“i’d like to see if you flirt as well when you’re sober. need anything-“

“i call you, yep, i get it. even if that something’s cuddles?”

hyunjin sighed. jisung just didn’t give up.

“even if that something’s cuddles.”

jisung sighed happily as hyunjin rang the doorbell to his and chan’s shared place.

“jisung! oh, my god, i’m so sorry, i told myself i’d come get you.”

chan wasn’t sorry at all, jisung could tell.

“too late, chan-hyung, i’m here already.” he turned to hyunjin, then, still smiling softly.

“thank you for the ride, and the support, and for generally being an amazing doctor. see you around, yeah?”

hyunjin nodded eagerly. “see you around, sungie. need anything?”

“call you. got it.”

acting on instinct, jisung went in for a hug.

hyunjin was every bit as warm as he remembered.

“see you, hyunjinnie.”

with one final wave, he was gone.

jisung sighed again.

“fallen in love already? and with your nurse? awful, i fully support this.”

chan always knew exactly how to wind him up. jisung respected it, honestly, he wasn’t sure how he was so spot-on every time.

“you’d better support it. now, if you’ll excuse me, i need a fucking shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed, if you did then i appreciate kudos, comments, all that. i can write most pairings, but i’m actually an avid shipper of jisung/changbin, so if you have any suggestions for shit i could write for them (or any skz pair, really) then hit me up!
> 
> in case you were wondering how that nct 148 pairing challenge is going, ive hardly had the time to write, and the current mark/kun prompt is throwing me for a loop, as it’s not the kind of thing i usually write, so i may need a while to work on it. stick with me! i’m not as busy as i have been recently so i should have more time for writing.


End file.
